


The Lightwood-Bane Family

by Warlock_Nerd



Series: Bump in the road [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec playing the hero, Asexual Raphael Santiago, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Crying, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fighting Demons, Fighting Together, Fluff, Frustration, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Jealousy, M/M, Max's powers, Misunderstandings, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Raphael and Simon babysit, Rylee's first words, Sad, Smut, Supportive Simon Lewis, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, blueberry, cheating?, dads, grandma maryse, love making, panties are involed in one chapter soooo, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 18,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: There is two parts before this one so please check out Bump in the road and Another Bump in the road before reading this one. Thank you :3This is just the wonderful yet complicated life of the Lightwood-Bane Family...... Enjoy





	1. Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby :3

Magnus wakes up to gentle kisses along his neck. He groans with his eyes still closed.   
"Good morning, Alexander."   
Alec keeps kissing along his neck and jaw, pulling him closer, "Good morning, beautiful."   
Cat eyes slowly open to kiss his husband, easily deepening it. Magnus pulls the shadowhunter on top of him and ranked his hands over the rune covered back. The kiss continued and Alec began to grind down against the warlock beneath him making him moan out his name quietly.   
They have to keep quiet now as they have two kids. Max who is five and who is a soft bundle of joy and happiness. And Rylee who is seven months old and already has a powerful personality.   
"A-Alec," Magnus moans as his husband is now kissing along the permanent stretch marks crossed along his stomach, "What a-about the kids?"   
"They're asleep."   
They kiss again and Magnus rolls them over so he is saddling Alec. They are both naked and grinding against each other. Alec holding his lovers hips to steady the rhythm while attacking Magnus' collarbone. A deep red mark formed behind his tounge and his long fingers massaging the rim of Magnus' entrance.   
The warlock whimpers in his own pleasurable bliss.   
Two fingers started to scissor him and feeling the stretch of the muscles made Magnus shiver all over.   
"So amazing," Alec growls, "You're so fucking amazing."   
"A-Alexander! Get in me!"   
Magnus reaches down to grab the thickness of Alec's cock and guides in to him hole. Bracing himself with his hands on Alec's chest, he sinks down. His mouth gaped open and eyes shut with his head thrown back. Alec's hands gripped onto Magnus' hips with his thumb tracing the white stretch marks.   
When seated on the shadowhunters lap, they kiss deeply and Magnus' fingers grip onto the back of Alec's head, holding onto the black hair.  
Without warning the smaller man begins to move his hips violently. With every roll of the hips make the tip of Alec's dick graze over his prostate causing a whimper/moan escape him.   
Alec's large hands squeeze the cheeks of Magnus' ass, helping with the movements. Breathing each others air and holding each other close made a soft mist form over them. The real world no longer existed; it was just the two of them with their bodies and their lust.   
"Fuck- Ah!" Magnus lets out, "A-Alec!"   
"So perfect, baby." Alec tells him, "I love you."   
Magnus shoves his hips down and holds Alec's neck pulling him as close as possible, "I love you, too! FUCK!"   
"Let go, baby. Let it all go." 

After the wake up call, Alec is leaning back with Magnus laying on his chest. He rests his chin on his hand letting the cat eyes look at Alec's face.   
"You should wake me up with that more often, Alexander." He purrs.   
Alec strokes his backs with one hand and the other is resting on the right ass cheek.   
"I'll wake you up like that for as long as you want."   
Magnus chuckles and nuzzle into the chest and sighs in comfort.... Then.... A high pitched crying echoes the loft.   
"Rylee's up." Alec comments laughing lightly.   
Magnus giggles before getting up and putting on some boxer shorts and one of Alec's long sleeved shirts.   
Magnus walks towards the child, "Mama's coming, sweetie pie."


	2. Another warlock mark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max grows horns.

Now in the kitchen, Alec was making breakfast for his family while Magnus was bouncing his giggling baby in his lab. Whenever Alec looked over his shoulder, he'd make a funny face to Rylee causing her to squeal louder.   
But Max's cry breaks out, "MAMA!"  
The two men rush inside, with Rylee clutched to Magnus' chest, they saw their son clawing at his sheets, hair drenched with sweat, eyes shut and tears streaming down his face. Alec scooped him up in his arms rubbing his back.   
"Hey, Max, what's wrong?" Alec asks.   
Magnus sits on the bed next to them and held onto one of the little blue hands, "Come one, Blueberry. Mama's here. What is wrong, my prince?"   
"It hurts!" Max whimpers.   
"What hurts?" The shadowhunter wonders.   
"My head hurts. It hurts so badly, Dada. Make it stop."   
Magnus sighs sadly, "Alexander, take Rylee and I'll see if I can heal his headache."   
Alec nods and takes his daughter before standing up. The little girl snuggles at his runed neck.   
He watches as Magnus puts his son back in bed and conjured up a bowl of water and flannel so he can carefully place the wet towel on the little forehead. When the fabric hits his head, Max whines in pain.   
"Shhh. It's okay, blueberry." Magnus tells him then he whirls his magic around his sons head and gasps in shock.   
"Magnus? What is it?" Alec asks concerned.   
"Max is growing horns. His head is hurting as the horns are getting ready to puncture the skin."   
"Horns?"   
"Seem so, Alexander."   
Max looks at his parents with a worried face, "Mama, what is wrong with me?"   
"Nothing, blueberry, nothing is wrong with you. In fact, you are so special that you are growing another warlock mark. I know it hurts and i can help you with the pain. You're gonna be fine, Max."   
"Another warlock mark?"   
"Yeah, darling." Magnus tells him, "You are growing horns."   
"Like a dragon?"   
The parents giggle and Alec kneels down next to Magnus, "Exactly, like a dragon."


	3. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic :D

Max was at school when something amazing happened. Alec was in the kitchen doing Rylee a bottle when he hears Magnus scream, "ALEC! ALEC, GET IN HERE!"   
He rushes in with a bottle of milk in his hand. In the living room, Alec sees a stunning sight. Magnus sitting on the couch with a smile on his face and Rylee on the floor crawling for the first time.   
Alec gasps and kneels a meter away from his daughter with a smile on his face. He reaches his hands out to the tiny warlock ushering her to him, "Come to Dada, Rylee, Come to Dada."   
Rylee's blue face beams with joy looking at her dad and her brows wrinkle in concentration and determination as she moves forward unsteadily. She shuffles and wiggles to him. She makes baby noises and drools a bit in doing so but all she cares about it getting to her destination.   
Magnus whips out his phone recording the whole thing as tears fall in happiness. Alec's face filled with amazement as she finally reaches to his outstretched hands. He picks her up and puts her up in the air above his head making her kick her feet in delight.   
Her white hair grown a bit and covering her eyes softly as her hair dangles. Her hands gripping onto Alec's hair.   
"How about you crawl to Mama?" He said as he puts his daughter back onto the floor towards Magnus.   
Once her grey sparkling eyes hit Magnus' face she chuckles and goes to move towards him.   
"Come on, sweetie pie!" Magnus encourages wetly as more tears fall, "Come to Mama!"   
Rylee was dressed in a night vest with the words 'Magic' on the chest. Her diaper noticeable even when zipped closed and her frilly socks a size too big on her tiny feet. Magnus in soccer mom track suit bottoms and, again, Alec's shirt.   
His fingers finally meet his child's arms as he lifts her to him. The warlock kisses her all over and both parents celebrate her first crawl. 

***   
Rylee bounced in her high chair like she was dancing to music only she could hear. Her head and arms went up and down while her face was a picture of concentration. The flavours in her mouth seemed to be causing her so much pleasure she couldn't be still, but at the same time dinner was clearly a serious business. Unlike Max, who was a very messy eater, she never dropped even a pea, scattered or threw food. Every piece was sacred and she cleared the bowl in her intense way until finally it was empty. Her face would become dismayed and with diminutive hands she'd clasp the bowl, banging it and squealing.   
Alec never knew how he grew so lucky when he feeds his daughter. Max by his side eating his own food and Magnus next to him.   
After dessert she did it all over again, before being lifted out and set on Alec's lap at the dinner table.   
It then dawn on him of how lucky he has it. He has the love of his life that is beautiful, powerful and just damn amazing. He has a son who is so smart, kind but a side of rebellion. Like one time Jace told Max he couldn't throw knives as it was dangerous but as soon as his uncle wasn't looking Max took the blade and threw them across the training room almost perfectly and hitting the target. 'He'd be an amazing shadowhunter." Alec thought.   
But other then that, now he has a wonderful daughter who is just filled with happiness. Always smiling and giggling. The only time she isn't smiling is bedtime as she doesn't like to be far away from Mama too long.   
And watching his family eat and talk makes Alec's heart grow twice in size.   
Max made a mess of his mash potatoes and, while chuckling, Magnus had to get a cloth and wipe his mouth with it.   
"I love you, blueberry, but you do make a mess." Magnus laughs.   
"Love you too." Max replies with a mouth fill of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment :3


	4. Grandma and Magic

It has been three weeks and Max's horns have finally reached the surface and Max's headaches have finally gotten less painful.   
When Maryse came round on the Sunday to see her grandchildren she gasps seeing the newly presented warlock mark.   
"Oh my, Maxie!" She gasps in delight, "Look at your horns! They're incredible!"   
"Thank you, grandma!"   
Magnus came in to greet her with Rylee on his hip, "Morning, Maryse."   
She gives him a hug before looking at Rylee and she smiles, "Hello, little one!"   
The girl giggles up to the woman and holds her hands up to be picked up and Maryse is more then happy to cradle her granddaughter.   
"ALEC! YOUR MOTHER IS HERE!" Magnus calls out and Alec comes in minutes later to greet his mother. 

Now sitting on the couch, Maryse and Magnus were just enjoying each others company. Alec was on the floor with his children playing with Rylee's building blocks making her laugh in joy.   
"You look tired, sweetie." The women tells Magnus, "Everything alright?"   
"It's just... I haven't gotten the time to do anything. Alec has been at the insitute a lot lately and I'm here looking after two kids and trying to do my job. It's all very stressful." Magnus explains.  
"When was the last time you two went out? Enjoyed yourselves? Had a date night?"   
Alec and Magnus share a look before answering, "Maybe when Rylee was about two months old."   
"That's no good! You two need to get out more. Why not go out somewhere nice tonight?"   
Alec picks up the baby and puts her in his lap. Max still building with the blocks.  
The shadowhunter looks at his mother, "Thank you, mother, but we need someone to watch the kids."   
"I can't do it. I'm sorry. I have to be at Idris tonight." She tells them with a sympathetic look.   
"Don't worry," Magnus says, "We can always ask Raphael. He's always willing to watch them."   
Max then breaks the tension in the room, "TA-DA! Look what i made!"   
The adults look to see a tall tower build and a proud Max standing behind it.  
Alec beams at his son, "Looks amazing, Max."   
The young warlock claps his hands at the compliment and doing so sends light blue sparks out of his hands causing the tower to fall.   
"oops." Max says quietly. He sounds almost guilty.   
Tears pickled in his eyes as he ran into his Mama's arms, burying his face in his neck.   
He mumbles a "Sorry." and Magnus rubs his back tenderly.   
"It's okay, blueberry, it's okay."   
"I'm sorry I lost control." He sobs making his shoulders wobble.   
Maryse watches the sight and makes a silent gesture for her son to give her the baby warlock so he can help with the situation. He gives his mother a thankful look and hands her Rylee before sitting up and replaces Maryse with himself. He kisses his sons hair and strokes it lovingly.   
"It's okay, Max." Alec tells him.   
Magnus holds the boy closer to him protectively, "Max, We all lose control sometimes."   
"You don't. You're a powerful warlock who never loses control."   
"Max, listen to me," His Mama voice turns stern. Big blue eyes look up at his parents with fresh tears seeping down his cheeks, "Even i lose control. Magic is a part of us and we need to understand and learn it to control it but," he pauses to sigh, "But, it doesn't stop our magic to be let loose and fly out when we feel strong emotions. So, yes, Max, even i lose control."   
"And it doesn't make you a bad person or warlock if you do lose control," Alec speaks up, "Do you think your a bad warlock because you lost control?"   
Max nods shyly.   
"Well that isn't true. Look at your Mama. He is the high warlock of Brooklyn, powerful, amazing. Do you think he's a bad warlock if he lost control?"   
Max shakes his head, biting his lower lip.   
"Then why do you think your bad when you do the same thing your Mama does?"   
Max doesn't answer for a while before he hugs onto both his parents.   
They hold him back with as much love and exception as possible.


	5. Date night Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec go on a date while leaving the kids with two vampires ......

"Raphael said he'd babysit with Simon tonight." Magnus told his husband.   
Alec was with Max at the couch watching the newest X-men movie.   
"YAY! Uncle Raph and Simon!" Max cheered.   
"When will they be here?" Alec asks.   
"In an hour or so."   
"We better get ready then." 

***   
"So, what do you want to do, Alexander?" Magnus said. They were both outside the loft. Their kids safe and they had the whole night to themselves.   
"What about the movies?" He suggests.   
Alec looks at his husband and sees he's in a silk blue shirt, black blazer, necklaces, rings (Including wedding ring) and makeup one point.   
"Sounds amazing. Finally we get to watch a movie for adults. I'm getting kinda sick of Disney animations."   
They laugh and walk into the streets, hand in hand. 

They sat, engrossed, barely noticing the popcorn that failed to make it to their slack mouths. Their free hands intertwined and secure. Heighten the drama, ploys of stylistic effect, the noise intensifies – depriving the senses of light and sound for just long enough to peak their fear. The next moment was maximum intensity: loud, bright, fast, shocking. Magnus was back in his seat, eyes open wide. Alec's arm moved to wrap it around Magnus' shoulders, pulling him closer. The continue to watch the horror movie for a while before Magnus turned his head and placed a kiss to Alec's deflect rune.   
Then Magnus' lips brush against Alec's. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. In this minty moment, the shadowhunters senses have been seduced and he can no longer think straight.  
“Magnus.” he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them.   
The warlock smiles, his heart fluttering at his voice as the ring covered hand clasp on one side of Alec's face. They kiss as the noises of the movie continue to roll but they can't hear it. So focused on each others lips to care about the teenager dying in the hands of a serial killer in the movie. 

MEANWHILE AT THE LOFT. 

"Which way does a diaper go?" Simon wonders.   
Rylee is half dressed on the changing table, giggling and sucking her thumb. Her legs wiggle while Simon tries to put a clean diaper onto the child.   
"Raph!" He calls to the other room, "RAPH!"  
The vampire comes in and smiles at Rylee who giggles in reply.   
Raphael sighs but the smile never leaves his face, "Please tell me you know what you're doing."   
"It's not my fault. Can you just help me?"   
Raph shuffles closer to Simon and takes the nappy from Simon, "Uncle Simon is being stupid, little one." He coos to the little girl. She smiles goofily at him and reaches towards him with her hands.   
Once done, the older vampire picks her up and smiles at Simon.   
"How are you good at that?" Simon wonders as they walk back to the living room.   
"Good at what?"   
"Y'know, the babysitting thing?"   
"I had a little sister. I took care of her. And during the years you pick up a few things." Raphael says putting the little warlock in her bouncing chair.   
"You never told me you had a sister."   
Raph scoffs, "I haven't told you a lot of things."   
Max is sitting on the couch watching Iron man cartoon while Rylee is bouncing happily in her chair.   
"Then talk." Simon says, "I wanna know about you. The real you. Beneath all this hard shell. Who you really are."   
"Why? What's it to you?"   
"I don't know. Maybe you could use a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ME COMMENTS PLEASE IM LONELY :3


	6. Date night Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 :3

Observing Alec's movements, a sigh escapes Magnus lips. He adores the subtle tilt of Alec's head when he talks. Every movement seems as though he’s planned it out ahead of time. It only made the warlock fall in love more and more. Feeling a chill, Magnus rubs his arms.  
Noticing, Alec shrugs off his very big jacket and drapes it over his husband then activates a heat rune.   
"Thank you, my love."   
Alec smirks and kisses him sweetly, "No problem." 

MEANWHILE 

The vampires were now on the couch sipping on wine with the TV quiet for background noise. Rylee asleep on Rachael while Max was sleeping next to Simon with his head in his lab.   
"- And that's the story of how Magnus and I got kicked out of the stadium." He laughs quietly trying not to wake the children. Simon chuckles.   
"Magnus is like a father to me. Sometimes he's my best friend but most of the time he is a father figure. I've never had a stable father in my life. When he found me newly turned and scared, he helped me in more ways then one. Not only with my vampirism but also with my faith."   
Simon just listens. Raphael has been slowly opening up to him and Simon never interrupted. Just listened and took all the information in.   
"I was raised a Christian," He continues, "But once i turned i lost my faith and when i lost that, i lost myself a little bit too. It was very hard for me at the time."   
"Magnus helped?" Simon says slowly.   
"He took me to churches, he introduced me to priests from all around the world. Even gave me a Bible from Ancient Rome. He saved me. Again and again."   
The younger vampire sets his wine glass down and relaxes into the sofa, "What about girlfriends?"   
"N-Not my area." He replied putting his wine glass down next to Simon's.   
"Oh, boyfriends?"   
"No."   
"So, you've never been in a relationship?"   
"No."   
"Why?"   
"I-I -" Raph stutters, "I get attracted to people, sure, but I-"   
Simon places a hand on the vampires shoulder in concern, "You don't have to tell me."   
"No. I have always been so ashamed of who i am but i shouldn't have to be." Raph said to himself out loud.   
"Raph, really, it's okay."   
Pause. Things get quiet.   
"I'm Asexual." Raph blurts out, "I don't like sex."   
Simon looks at him and smiles, "You know that relationships are not all about sex, right?"   
"I know! But," He sighs, "Whenever i get close to anyone, they always want sex and i freak out and run away. I know it's cowardly and stupid but i was young and had no idea what or who i was so i just stopped trying to meet someone."   
"It's not stupid or cowardly. You said it yourself, you were scared. It's okay to be scared and it was a completely normal thing for you to act that way when scared."   
Raph looks at him is shock, "You're not gonna make fun of me?"   
Simons eyebrows shot up high his astonishment, "NO! No, of course not."   
"Why don't you? I'm a guy and aren't guys meant to be sex craved apes?"   
"You can't help who you are." Simon tells him, "And you can't change it. You should except yourself. I support you. I'm Pansexual, myself."   
"Really? Pan?"   
"Yep!"   
"Have you come out of the closet?" Raphael asks.   
"Nope. I came out of the kitchen cupboards with all the other pans."   
They laugh lightly.


	7. Date night Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 3 (FLUFF, SMUT, PANTIES AND LOVE)

"This has been such an amazing night, Alexander!" He cheers while walking up the stairs towards the loft.   
"yeah," Alec smiles as he wraps his arms around Magnus' waist pulls him in and kisses him again. They stand their outside their door making out breathlessly.   
"Say, Alexander, how about we get the vampires out, kiss the kids goodnight and finish our date in the bedroom?"   
"I would love that, Mr. Lightwood-Bane."   
"Then follow me, Mr. Lightwood-Bane."   
They enter, take their shoes and jackets off and goes to the living room to see a sight too cute for Magnus' not to whip out his phone and take pictures. On the sofa was Simon asleep and snoring on Raphael's shoulder. Raphael leaning his own sleeping head on to of Simons'. Rylee snuggled into Raph's shoulder and Max laying in Simons lap.   
Alec goes towards Raph and shake him awake. The vampire opens his eyes and yawns.   
"Welcome home." He grumbles.   
Alec leans down to collect Rylee in his arms carefully, "Thank you for looking after the kids."   
"It was a pleasure. They were angels."   
Raph then loos to see Simon on his shoulder and blushes, "H-He is still asleep."   
The other men chuckle. Alec hands the sleeping warlock to Magnus, who holds her close to his chest, then goes to scoop up Max. The parents goes to Max's room and Magnus watches as Alec puts him in bed and tucks him in. They both kiss his forehead careful not to touch the still sensitive horns.   
They both go to Rylee's room to settle her down, kiss her goodnight before heading back to the now awake vampires.   
"Hey," Simon said, "Did you guys have a nice night?"   
"It was wonderful," Magnus answered, "Thank you so much you two."   
All four said their goodbyes and the vampires left.   
"I'm gonna get ready for bed." Magnus tells Alec before kissing him passionately, "Then we can finish our date night right."   
Alec groans into his mouth, "Hurry up then." 

***   
Magnus stared at himself in the mirror and felt giddy. He was makeup and jewellery free. The only thing remaining is his wedding ring, a silk black Japanese robe and black silk panties. They covered his ass well and made his thighs look godly. After having two kids his body has changed. His hips are wider, his stomach is less toned and lines of permanent stretch marks scatter his ass, hips, thighs and stomach. His nipples larger then before and his belly button has before more out-y. But he remembers Alec's face every time he looks at Magnus' naked form and makes warmth flow through him. The thought of Alec seeing him in the panties makes him shiver all over. There's something about Alec that makes him feel so young inside, but not in a childish way. He wakes the pure side of Magnus, the best side, all the facets of him that only require love to be healthy and whole. Alec is what makes the warlocks heart strong. His smile alone burnishes Magnus' soul into a beauty it could never have achieved on its own.   
Feeling sexy and confident he struts to the bedroom, opens it up and sees Alec laying in bed with nothing but blue boxer shorts and a smirk on his face.   
"Well hello, Alexander, I have a surprise." He said seductively.   
"Really?" The shadowhunter gets on his knees in anticipation, "And what would that be?"   
Magnus just smirks and undoes his robe to reveal the tanned skin, the hairless legs and, of course, the lace silk panties.   
"See something you like, darling?" Magnus giggles.   
Alec reaches up, grabs him by the waist and lifts him in the air. They kissed with all passion and raw intensity.   
"Fuck, Mags. You look-" Kiss, "-So-" Kiss, "-Fucking-" Sucking a hickey onto the caramel neck, "-Perfect!"  
Magnus feels his warmth and already the warlocks mind has placed their lips together. Alec leans in to caress his neck, slow and gentle. He's making Magnus wait and he can hardly bare it.   
Magnus want his lips now. Not later; NOW!   
Then Alec cups Magnus' face in his hand and gives him what he knows he want. He moved in for a kiss but instead he felt the graze of Alec's lips against his neck.  
"Alexander." He breathes, tugging on the black curls.   
Pulling back and looking at the man he loved; Alec have never felt so lucky.   
His husband is too perfect. His smile was soft with a hint of femininity, his strong bone structure was all male. Alec let his eyes linger for just a fraction longer. Magnus only stared back. Gazing into each others eyes.   
"I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane." He whispers.   
Magnus smiles, "And I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane."   
Slowly, inexorably, he presses his lips to Magnus'. It’s soft and gentle and chaste and maybe there’s no fireworks or sparks, but it’s better than that – it’s a wave of warmth that fills him up, spilling out from his heart and the warmth of Magnus' lips on his and rushing to every corner of his body: the cracks in between his toes, the crooks of his elbows, the tips of his ears. Every inch of him is saturated with love and desire.   
This felt good. This felt right.   
Magnus felt his own hands begin to slide up the shadowhunters bare chest and encircle his deflect rune, as the kiss began to grow heavy. Alec's hand slid off Magnus' face and tightened around the warlocks waist. He continued kissing him hungrily wanting more. Magnus felt himself being pushed against the wall of the bedroom, Alec’s body pressing against his. The kiss goes on, their lips moving in perfect sync and the kiss becoming more passionate by the second. 

Magnus pulled off his robe and discarded it onto the floor at Alec's feet. Their lips parted and clasped onto one another once again with an adding of more pressure. Alec’s hand slid smoothly onto his arm, lifting it and pinning it against the wall. Their kiss grew more greedy. The heat flowing throughout their body began to grow as Magnus felt his other hand slide down his chest and cub is bulge from over the frail fabric. He moans in the kiss. Reluctantly Magnus removed his lips from Alec, leaning frailly against the wall. His cat eyes leisurely began to open, eyelids relaxed as he slowly sucked in the cool air. Alec stares back, his eyes calm. The shorter man rested his forehead upon his as his hand slipped back onto his bare skinned chest. His breath was slow. In strength Magnus quietly murmurs “I love you”. Alec’s slow breathing emitted the same words. Their lips captured once more before letting go. Alec picked him up once again and placed him onto the bed. He removed his boxers but kept Magnus' panties on.   
"Alexander!" He moans as he felt Alec's fingers against his hole.   
One finger became two and soon became three.   
Magnus began fucking himself on the archer fingers desperate for more.   
"Fuck! Alec!"   
"Sh, Magnus. What do you need?"   
"I need you. You. Only you." 

The panties were still on him when Alec was thrusting into him with all his strength. Hitting his prostate again and again. Magnus sobbing, moaning, shivering beneath him. The lace still over his cock and only pulled slightly to the left for Alec's cock to reach home.   
"ALEC!" He moans a little too loudly making Alec clamp a hand over his lovers mouth.   
"Baby, you have to be quiet."   
The thrusts continued in a brutal pace.   
Magnus tried to be quiet but he couldn't hold in. It felt too good.   
"OH! AHHH! FUCK!"   
"Magnus! I told you to be quiet. Now I'll have to make sure you're quiet!" He hisses making Magnus shiver.   
Without warning he lifts Magnus up, turns him on his front, tears the panties off him. Alec puts a pillow in front of Magnus' face. He bends down and whispers in the ear of his husband, "Now whenever you want to make those pretty little sounds, you must bite onto the pillow. Can you do that, baby?"   
"Yes." He whimpers.   
Alec kisses the back of his neck before thrusting back into him.   
Magnus slams his head in the pillow causing muffled moans, groans and whimpers to echo through the room.   
"Fuck, Mags, you're so beautiful."   
Muffled words come to reply, "Gonna cum." 

Once finished, they cuddle together with Magnus pillowed in Alec's shoulder.   
"That was the perfect way to end tonight." Magnus slurred. Still drunk of lust.   
Alec chuckles, "It sure was. I love you."  
"I love you too."


	8. Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something good happens then something bad.........

Max and Magnus where in the living room practicing their magic.   
Magnus would wave his hand sending blue flames spit out from his fingers to create a hologram effect of a butterfly.   
Alec was sitting on the couch watching them with an eight month old Rylee on his lap also as mesmerised looking at her mama and brother.   
The older blue warlock takes a deep breath and lifts his hand up to try and copy his mama. Nothing comes out. Max bows his head down in frustration and defeat.   
"It's okay, blueberry." Magnus tells his son, "It all takes practice."   
Max nods his head before looking at the other two sitting on the couch. Alec smiles at his son, "You're doing great, Max. You just need to relax and try again and again until you do it. Never give up."   
Rylee giggles and claps her hands towards her brother as if encouraging him.   
Then he tries again and suddenly out of the palm of his hand a sworn of butterflies fly out and fly over them all. It was beautiful and made everyone smile.   
Rylee stares in awe, "M-M" She tries to speak.   
"What's that, bubble-gum? You want to say something?" Magnus said.   
"M-M-Ma-" She struggles.   
Alec and Max get more excited and waits.   
"Magic!" Rylee said. "Magic! Magic!"   
"i am so proud of my kids!" Magnus tears up.   
They hug each other and spend time being a magical family. 

***   
Alec was back at the insitute working in his office when a knock came from the door.   
"Come in." He orders and a new shadowhunter came through.   
His blond hair in a messy bun, clean shaven, tall (But not as tall as Alec) and good muscle build. A soundless rune burned into his neck.   
"Good evening, Mr. Lightwood."   
"It's Lightwood-Bane." He corrects.   
The man nods his head, "My name is Lee. Lee Williams. The new shadowhunter from the London insitute."   
"Ah, yes, we've been waiting for you to arrive. Welcome." They shake hands.   
They talk for a while about business but soon Lee gets a little too comfortable.   
"I must say, you are much prettier then what they describe you back in London." He tells him.   
Alec smiles nicely, "Thank you, Mr. Williams."   
"You are strong, bold and sexy as hell."   
Alec shifts in his seat, "Listen, Mr. Williams-"   
"Call me Lee."   
"Lee, I am married."   
"So?"   
"I am happily married."   
Lee rolls his eyes and gets up from his seat to sit on the desk in front of Alec.   
"They don't have to know, Mr. Lightwood." He said leaning forward.   
Before he could say anything, Lee kisses him holding Alec's head in his hands.   
But what he didn't see was his loving husband at the doorway seeing the kiss.   
Alec pulls back quickly shoving Lee by the shoulders and they both look at the door to see a teary eyed Magnus.   
"M-Magnus?" Alec stutters. But Magnus is gone before anything else is said.


	9. Trust is gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is hard but not impossible ...

Alec rushes home. Max is still at school at the insitute so he knew Magnus was only with Rylee. He goes to the living room to see Magnus rocking Rylee in his arms looking upset.   
"Magnus-" He begins.   
"Don't." Magnus commands, "Just don't."   
The warlock stands up with his sleeping daughter on his shoulder. He disappears into her room to return without her and sit back down on the couch pouring himself some wine.   
"Mags-"   
"I said, DON'T, ALEC." He growls, "You need to leave. I j-just need to be a-alone."   
Alec nods holding back tears, licking his lips, "I'll be back later."   
With that he left. 

***   
"Oh, Alec," Izzy says, "You and Magnus will get through this."   
"He'll never trust me again. How did i manage to screw up this?"   
"He will trust you. You are married with kids! You will get through this as you love each other."   
"I need to fix this." He then gets up and walks away from his sister and into the main hall.   
He sees Lee talking to Raj and all his anger swims through his body.   
"Lee, you son of a bitch." He growls.   
Lee's eyebrows rises, "Mr. Lightwood, pleasure to see you again."   
"For the last fucking time! It's Lightwood-Bane. You created a shit storm in my marriage!"   
"What? That was all you, baby."   
"I need you out of my insitute and never to return. Pack your shit and leave by tomorrow or I'll throw you out myself, understand?"   
Silence.   
"I said, understand?"   
"Yeah, i understand."   
Without warning, Alec punches him in the face making him fall to the floor with a broken nose.


	10. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Now he's back home but the atmosphere feels so different. Its not warm but cold and it makes Alec's heart sink.   
He sees Max on the living room floor drawing with crayons and Magnus on the couch resting his head on his knuckles.   
"DADA!" Max beams looking at him. He runs up and hugs the shadowhunter.   
"Hey, Max." He greets, "Max, can you go play in your room for a bit? Dada and mama need to talk."   
He nods and runs to his room leaving the adults in the living room.  
"Magnus. I am so sorry." He starts.  
"It's okay." Magnus mumbles, "I know married life and kids are a lot so i understand if you-" His voice cracks, "If you need some s-space."   
"I don't want space, Mags. I want you and the kids with me all the time. I love you." He kneels in front of his husband begging for those beautiful eyes to look at him.  
Magnus lets the tears fall, "I-I know i am a lot and I understand if you needed something i couldn't give you. I am so sorry that I'm not enough."   
Alec's heart broke a little bit more hearing those words. His large hands holding Magnus'.  
"Magnus! Listen to me and listen carefully. Lee means nothing to me. He kissed me. I pushed him away. I told him i was happily married and he didn't listen. After seeing you so heartbroken, i punched him in the fucking face." He chuckles wetly, "But you Magnus Lightwood-Bane, you are everything to me. You made me the man i am. You set me free. You are beautiful, smart, kind and a total miracle. Fuck! Magnus you gave me two beautiful children and for that alone makes you the most wonderful person in my life. I love you. Only you."   
Magnus stays quiet before standing up and disconnecting his hands from Alec, "I just need some time to clear my head. You'll sleep on the couch tonight."   
Alec nods in understanding before watching his husband retrieve to the bedroom. 

***   
That night was the worst night ever. Alec twisted and turned trying to get comfortable but with no body to hold or warm feelings in his chest he just couldn't sleep. It was two in the morning when he heard the muffled crying coming from his and Magnus' room.   
He gets up and slowly enters the room. Magnus is in one of Alec's hoodies facing the wall so his back is turned to face the door. His shoulders shook as he cried into the pillow. Alec took off his sweatpants and shirt and crawled into the bed behind him and wrapped his arms around the shaking body pulling Magnus close.   
"Alec?" he whimpers.   
"I am so sorry, my love," Alec's voice cracks with emotion, "I love you so much. Lee is gone and out of the institute and i never wanted his lips on mine. I'm yours, Magnus. I love you so fucking much."   
Magnus turns and nuzzles his head in Alec's neck, "I love you too, Alexander. I have never felt like this. I felt so hopeless. I thought the one thing i thought i could trust the most betrayed me. My brain started to run and told me you'd leave and never come back leaving me and the kids forever and i just broke. I am sorry."   
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mags. But i must say this and I'm only going to say this once so you better listen, sweetheart. You and the kids will never ever be alone. You will always have me. Always. I love you and our family too much to walk away."   
They kiss with such need and love it took both their breathes away.   
"Make love to me." Magnus askes into the kiss.   
Alec smiles and cradles his lover, "As long as you know i will always want you and Lee means nothing."   
"Yes. I know. I will always want you as well." Their lips reconnect, holding each other so close as if they are scared to let go.   
Soon came kisses to his neck and Alec lifted the hoodie up to expose the amazing golden chest. Sucking on the very sensitive nipples to bring out moans and whimpers from the warlock.   
"Alexander." He groans tangling his fingers in the black hair.   
It wasn't long before Alec entered a finger inside Magnus.  
Magnus moans highly as his head slams back into the pillow.   
"Sh, my love. I'll take good care of you." Alec hushed him, before moving his finger and they connect their lips again. Alec's lips were firm against Magnus', but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in romantic sync, slowly, cautiously. Alec exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. His entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with need, and lust. Alec moved the hand from his cheek to the back of his head, Alec's fingers tangling in his hair, dark chocolate hair, lightly pulling him closer, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.  
Thrusting in and out of the warlock in a slow but deep making him moan and quiver with ever inch of his body. Magnus clawed at the shadowhunters back letting out little sounds.   
"I love you." Was said when they finished and as they held onto one another they made a mental decision to never let the other go.


	11. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets revenge endangering the life of two innocent children and a warlock.

The family where on the balcony enjoying the air. Max was drawing in a sketchbook Clary got him last week. The young boy really wanted to be an artist like his auntie so he'd practice and practice all day. Every time he'd show his parents they'd tell him how good it was a on the back of the page, Magnus would write the date and how old Max was when he drew it.   
Rylee was in Alec's lap giggling away saying the three words she's learned and saying them over and over and over again, "Magic," "Max," and "Love"   
Magnus was looking at his son who was focused on his sketch of the buildings in front of him. Magnus can't believe he's only five. He's so smart for his age and curious of the world. Rylee was nearly one and she hasn't walked yet but it was a time he was waiting for excitedly. The beeping of Alec's phone brought him out of his thoughts.   
"Damn it." Alec sighs, "I need to go."   
The shadowhunter kisses his daughter's head before giving her to her mama. He ruffles the dark blue hair of his son before kissing his forehead right between the horns.   
"Bye, Dada! Fight those demons!" He said in goodbye.   
Alec just chuckles before seeing Magnus' face of worry.   
"Please be careful, Alexander." The warlock tells him. Alec smile is small before wrapping his husband in his arms kissing him. Rylee on his hip looking at the men in awe.   
"I will. I'll be home late tonight."   
"I love you."  
"And i love you." 

Whenever Alec was on a mission, Magnus would stay up all night worrying and pacing. He knew his lover had a dangerous job but he could never get used to the dread he feels in his heart every single time the shadowhunter gets that call saying a mission is happening. He wants Alec to stay at home all the time where it was safe.   
Is it selfish? Probably. But Magnus still was a mama. He had to be strong for his little ones.   
After putting the kids to bed was the worst part as now he was alone with his thoughts.   
The fearful thoughts looped around in his mind until there was no room for anything else.   
The thought of Alec being hurt or even dying played like a loop. The thought loop included plenty of blood and heartbreak.   
A knock at the door made him drip back into reality.   
"Weird," He thought, "Alec normally just walked in so who the hell is this?"   
Opening the door to see a fairly tall shadowhunter. A soundless rune on his neck, blond hair tied in a hair bun and blue eyes.   
He looks so familiar but he couldn't quite place how he new him.   
"Can i help you, shadowhunter?" He asks.   
"Magnus Bane," the man said, "Its a pleasure to finally meet you."   
"It's Magnus Lightwood-Bane, shadowhunter, why are you here-" Then it dawns on him. Lee. The motherfucker that caused a fight two weeks back.   
"The look on your face tells me you remember me." Lee says chuckling.   
"What do you want?" Now he was pissed.   
"Revenge." And with that Lee pounces on the warlock and using all his strength he forces Magnus' hands down and puts them in special anti-magic handcuffs. They hurt and are defiantly drawing blood but all Magnus could think about was his kids sleeping in the other room.   
Lee punches him in the face, again and again making Magnus feel faint but he can't. Not when his children is in danger.   
Kicking his legs and trying to fight back was the only thing he could do but Lee stood up towering over him, stomping on his face making all his vision turn black.


	12. Mama vs dickhead shadowhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama bear Magnus is forever in my heart <3

He woke up in the living room with his arms and legs strapped to a chair. Lee was no where in sight.   
"Lee?!" He shouts. His throat dry with a foul taste of copper, "Come here you coward!"   
The shadowhunter does return but with Max by his side. He looks frightened of the stranger and tears begin when seeing his mama bloody and hurt.   
"Look who i found." Lee said.   
Max tries to go to Magnus but Lee holds him by the arm, "Mama!"   
"Mama? Oh-" He laughs, "This is precious."   
"Mama! Who is this man? Where's dada?" He cries.   
Lee kneels in front of the little warlock, smiling devilishly, "My, My, Alec has a child? Who would've thought. And with a Downworlder."  
Just then a high pitched cry echo's the halls. It was Rylee wanting comfort.   
"Oh, who could that be?" He grins, "Another child? A baby?"   
He lures Max to the couch and makes him sit down and goes to collect Rylee.   
"It's gonna be okay, Max. Dada will be home soon." Magnus doesn't know who he's trying to comfort himself or Max but he watches his son shiver in fear and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.   
Lee comes in with a screaming Rylee in his arms. He hands the baby to Max who holds his sister protectively to him.   
"This is going to be fun." Lee goes to the kitchen to collect something.   
"Max," Magnus says, "Do you remember how to portal?"   
The young warlock nods.   
"Good. You need to portal to the insitute and go with your sister when i say. Can you do that, blueberry?"   
Again he nods tears streaming down his face.   
Lee comes back a minute later with a knife in his hand.   
"NOW MAX!" Magnus yells and the young boy throws his hand up and creates a portal.   
Lee gets angry and go to the children in a threatening way making Magnus fling himself to the floor causing the shadowhunter to trip over his body.   
"GO, MAX!"   
The child holds his crying sister closer before running in the portal causing it to close behind him.   
Angry, Lee picks the warlock up from the ground and beats him leaving him even more bruised and bloody then before.


	13. Lee vs Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is having non of his shit !

Making it to the insitute, Max panics. Running everywhere trying to find his dada. When he sees him in the main hall talking to Izzy the blue warlock runs to him with both children crying.   
"DADA!"   
Shocked at the tear stained cheeks of both his children. He bends down and hugs them both.   
"Max? What's wrong? Where's Mama?"   
"Mama is in danger. A bad shadowhunter came and hurt mama. He was going to hurt us but mama told me to come here and get you." The crying boy tells his dad.   
Alec looks at Izzy, wide eyed. She picks up Rylee and calms her down and before he knew it Maryse came in wonder what all the commotion is about. After explaining she picks the oldest child up to comfort him.   
"Go, get Magnus." She tells her son. He nods, grabs his bow and arrow before running off.

***   
Alec barges into his home, bow and arrow at the ready and sees his loving husband, the man that gifted him of two children, tied to a chair forcefully with blood on his face and one eye swollen shut. Lee standing over him with a knife pointed to his neck.   
"Lee, you dick, get away from him." Alec said threateningly.   
"Now, now, Alec, no need to raise your voice." Lee smirks.   
He has had enough, Alec flings an arrow at the mans neck making blood spill out of him. He drops the knife to hold his neck to stop the bleeding. Alec runs up to him, slams him to the floor, climbs on top of him and just punches him again and again. Blood on his knuckles from the crime scene.   
Once Lee is unresponsive, Alec rushes over to his husband, unties him and pulls him to a hug. Magnus cries into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."   
"Shhh, darling."   
"Are the kids safe?" Magnus rushes, "I was so scared. He came at them with a knife! I tried everything to make sure-"   
"Magnus!" He stops blabbering, "They are safe and sound with mom and Izzy." 

After a while Magnus opens a portal to the insitute and Alec had Lee in handcuffs and thrown away. Magnus used his magic to heal himself as much as he could before the kids saw him. The children went up to their mama and cried in embrace. 

The kids slept with their parents that night with Alec's arms wrapped protectively around all three of them.


	14. *L is for the way you look at me*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they love each other :3 
> 
> Just a bit of fluffiness to calm down the past emotional two chapters :D

"I never thought i could have this." Alec said one night. The kids were sleeping in their own beds and the couple lie peacefully in their bed, in each others arms with their eyes roaming each others faces. As if trying to memorise every detail. Every colour. And every pattern of skin.   
"Have what?" Magnus whispers.   
"You. Happy marriage. Kids. If i could go back ten years and tell eighteen year old me all about my life now, he wouldn't believe me."   
"And if you would go back ten years to tell me i would have a happy marriage and kids that are biologically mine, I'd tell you to get lost and carry on drinking." Magnus said laughing lightly.   
"i love you, Magnus."   
"And i love you, Alexander."  
The kiss and hold each other close. Magnus snuggles next to his shadowhunter, burying his head in his neck, and falls swiftly asleep.   
Alec stays up though, listening to every breath, feeling every exhale and seeing the person he loves more then anything asleep. It is something Alec wished he could cherish forever. But he was mortal there wasn't any way he could stay forever.... Maybe he can find a way he can?


	15. Demons In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some demons are attacking the streets. Is Alec's family safe?

Everyone was in the main hall of the institute. Izzy, Clary, Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus, their kids, Maryse, Luke.   
All discussing the newest flock of demons that have escaped from hell.   
"They seem to be coming from here," Izzy said pointing to the screen, "But we have no idea why or how they got here."   
"These demons are no ordinary demons, my dear," Magnus begins as he holds Rylee close to his side, "They are called 'Gaki' they come from the bottom pits of hell. They feed of only one thing."   
"And what's that?" Simon asks, "And please tell me its chocolate or something."   
"It feeds on innocent blood. That is why a lot of the victims seem to be children. It will attack those of innocence."   
"So why are they here? Why not stay where they are?" Luke wonders.   
"They come from hell. Not many innocent souls make their way to hell so they must be hungry." Magnus kisses Rylee on the head as she babbles.   
Izzy sighs, "But why now?"   
"They are hiders. They go into hiding for most centuries to get strength then they feed."   
Max looks up from his book from where he was sitting next to his grandma, "Will they come after me, dada?"   
Alec goes over to his son bends down so he can look his son in the eyes, "What makes you say that, blueberry?"   
"Well these demons feed of innocent people. Mostly children so why wouldn't they come after me?"   
Magnus answers before Alec can, "Because you have a lot of people to protect you. Your dada isn't going to let anything happen to you. And neither will i."   
"Mom, can you take the kids out of here so we can discuss this more in depth?"   
She nods and takes Max by the hand and slings Rylee on her hip.   
"We need to be very careful, Alexander, these demons are very cleaver and always have a leader. If the leader knows you are hunting them down then they will attack first hand innocence." Magnus turns desperate.   
"Which means what?"   
"If the leader sees your face, they will attack those innocent and closest to you. Your children! Max is right. If the leader sees that you have kids, they will not hesitate to use it."   
Luke places a hand on Magnus' shoulder, "We wont let anything happen to your kids, Magnus."   
"Lucian, you do not know these demons. The Gaki are very powerful, manipulative and ruthless."   
"I know you are scared, Mags," Alec says holding his husband close, "How about you take the kids to Cats and go to one of you out houses in Rome or something?"   
Magnus nods, kisses his husband on the lips, "Please be careful. You have kids now, Alexander, so no stupid actions or playing the hero."   
Alec nods and watches his husband go. 

***   
Madzie, Max and Rylee where all on the living room floor playing as Cat hugged her best friend in concern.   
"Everything will be okay, my dear." She said.   
"You don't know that, Cat."   
Then the phone rings. Its Alec.   
"Darling?" He answers.   
"Mags, We've got a problem."


	16. Gaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is pissed but there is not time for arguments.....

Magnus rushes to the insitute alone leaving the kids safe with Catarina. Alec was on the podium beginning his speech to the public. Downworlders and shadowhunters all together.   
"We all know that the Gaki demons are dangerous but they are growing their number rabidly. During our mission we met up with the leader, 'Julius' and he has threatened the insitute and all those innocent inside it." Alec said.   
Magnus rushed up to Isabelle's side, "What the hell happened?" He demands.   
"We killed several Gaki demons but Julius wasn't happy. He threatened us all and all those innocent inside our institute." She says, "We didn't mean for it to happen."   
Magnus let out a shaky sigh.  
"The Gaki army is closing in," Alec's commanding voice rings the hall. Shadowhunters and Downworlders are listening closely. All worried and concerned, "We need to be ready for attack. Get your weaponry and all the sick, elderly and children please make your way to a safe and secure place to hide out. Thank you."   
Alec makes his way to Magnus and puts his hand against his cheek, "You okay?"   
"Yes, Alexander."  
"The kids safe?"   
"Cat has them."   
He pecks Magnus' lips before heading over to the weapons rack and strapping his bow and quiver over his shoulder and putting on his thigh holster. Izzy, Jace and Clary do the same. Maia, Simon and Luke all huddled. Magnus goes up behind him, "I would like an explanation. I did tell you not to encounter the leader and what did you do? The thing I told you not to do!"   
"Magnus, not right now!"   
"No, Alec, You have children who depend on you and you go put yourself in very dangerous situations!"   
"I don't know what-" Alec was cut off by the ground rumbling like an earthquake.   
Then there was an enormous explosion. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch it's way out of the main complex. Windows shattered as everyone fell to the floor due to the force of it. Smoke and fire rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel, a deadly rainfall, showered down. Alarms - shrill and deafening- erupted. A huge bite had been taken out of the side of the institute and the roof of the building. The smoke wasn't completely opaque, but its long grey wisps seemed to curl with others that were much darker, some near black. These stretching entities would show themselves in short, dramatic eclipses, which hid again the room in full smoulder.   
"MAGNUS?!" Alec calls in the mist.   
"ALEC!" He replies.   
But then a second explosion happens causing a fire to emerge. Magnus watched as they burned. His warlocks, the vampires, shadowhunters and werewolves. Their flesh turned black as fire ate greedily at their faces. Magnus rushes over to use his magic to maintain the flames. It worked as he managed to put the fire out but under Magnus' feet, the floor collapsed inwards sending him to fall down to the floor below.


	17. Go to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye Julius

Alec drew his arrow as soon as the Gaki demons rushed in and sent the arrow in one of the enemies eye. Everyone was fighting.   
The vampires sinking their teeth into the intruders and ripping their heads off.   
The werewolves tearing them with their claws.   
Warlocks sending their own coloured flames to them.   
And shadowhunters clashing their swords.   
The noise was intense. Filled with moans, screams, groans, growls and shouts.   
There is no odour, just the horrid noises. With the auto targeting every shot is a direct hit to the chest - right through the heart. It is it sound of nightmares in this urban battle field, every electro-whine meaning they'd lost another person.   
Izzy to his left fighting and flipping through the air. Blood on her face and a tear in her jeans.   
Jace to his right doing the same but he has a split lip and blood dripping from his arm. He can also see wolves growling horrifyingly and Vampires roaring. But he couldn't see Magnus.   
"MAGNUS!" He shouts. No answer. As soon as he was about to shout his name again, a demon attacked him but Alec quickly threw him off and sent his sword through his chest. Making the body fall to the floor with the other casualties.   
"You alright?!" Izzy shouts to her brother.   
"I can't find Magnus!" 

Below, Magnus pulled himself from the rubble and saw around him people dead or injured. He runs and sends dark magic towards the enemy doing so.   
He sees Alec in the distance and rushes over but only to have a demon wrap his hands around the warlocks neck. It was Julius.   
"Well hello there." He growl, tightening his grip.   
"Burn in hell where you belong!" Magnus hears behind him as Isabelle Lightwood drags her sword through Julius' chest. Turning him into dust.   
Magnus gasps for air and makes his way to his feet. 

When the last remaining demon was killed a celebration rang through the manmade family.


	18. A new member of the Lightwood-Bane Family ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the family comes along .........

The last two months were really not that exciting. Max turned six and his parents brought him his first bow and quiver set so he's been practicing with his dada at the insitute after schools now. Rylee turned one and everyone cooed round the girl. She wasn't walking yet which made Magnus worry but Alec reassured him, "She'll get there, Mags. Kids grow up in their own time. She'll get there."   
She doesn't talk much either maybe saying a few words a day but Alec said that he was like that as a child. Not really talkative and shy. She never stopped giggling or smiling though. Her laughter always brought pure joy to Magnus' heart.   
Now all four of them were eating breakfast when Alec got a call.   
After hanging up he sighs, "Got to go. Early mission."   
Alec kisses Max on the head and with a mouth full of cheerio's Max smiles, "Got kick demon butt, Dada!"   
He then kisses Rylee in her white hair and she giggles, "Dada!" She squeals making Alec smiles.   
Alec then goes to his husband who was standing near the fridge with his arms folded.   
"I love you." The shadowhunter says. They kiss passionately with Magnus wrapping his arms around his lovers neck.   
"And I love you, Alexander."   
With one last kiss they pull apart, "I might be home late."   
"Please be careful."   
And with that Alec left. 

***   
It was late at night when the mission ended. He was tired and leaned back against an alleyway wall as Izzy and Jace did the same on the other side.   
The rain was freezing and paling Alec's skin on contact. The path through the alleyway is muddy water in motion, filling deep puddles that hide the ruts of dryer weather. To feel it isn't enjoyment, not fun like the gentle sunshine of springtime. Alec normally didn't mind the rain but tonight he was tired, wet and cold.   
"We should head back to institute." Izzy said.   
"I'm not. I'm exhausted and wanna go to my husband and kids."   
"Okay, big brother. We can over for you at the insitute." He kisses him on the cheek.   
"Thanks, Iz."   
His brother pats him on the shoulder before joining Izzy and walking down the road. Alec let out another sigh before hearing something. A whimper. A small desperate whimper. Confused, he looked around for the noise. And what he found almost broke his heart. It was a puppy.  
The dog lays on the ground oblivious to the dirt that clogged its fur into matts. It was young and its eye were sunken and dull as the other eyes was missing. Alec crouched down right next to it, suddenly not noticing the rain pouring down on him, and offered his hand. Instead of sniffing him the dog just tilted its head away and closed its eye in the most submissive gesture it could muster.  
It was a husky. A baby one. The fur once was black and white is now black and brown from dirt. Gently the shadowhunter ran his hand down its back and slowly pushed his fingers to the skin below. The pup was so thin it was like dragging his fingers over a xylophone. This baby was starving to death. Slowly Alec moved his hands underneath the dog and lifted it with absurd ease, a bag of potatoes at the market would weigh more. Now that it was closer he almost gagged in a noxious cloud of ammonia. The dog buried its head in his jacket trying desperately to keep warm. He wrapped it up in his clothing to try and stop the little one from shivering.   
"Come on, buddy," Alec whispered, "Lets take you home."


	19. Dog with no name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorableness ! 
> 
> DONT BE SHY, COMMENT SOME QUESTIONS, SURGESTIONS AND OPINIONS :3

He walked into his house with the puppy in arms.  
"Magnus? I'm home!" He greets.   
His wonderful husband comes to him with a smile, "Alexander!" they share a kiss and Magnus gasps looking at the dog.   
"Alexander, why do you have a dog?"   
"I found it. After the mission and it was homeless, shivering and just look at the ribs sticking out. I couldn't just leave it there." Alec explained.   
Magnus slowly took the pup from Alec and cradled it to his chest like it was a child.   
"You need a bath." All Magnus said. 

After Alec ran the bubble bath for the dog, Magnus careful places her in.   
"She is so filthy!" Magnus mutters as he pours the water onto the dog making mud drip from her coat.   
Alec puts more soup on her making even more bubbles to form.   
Max comes in, "A DOG!"   
"And why aren't you abed, young man?" Alec wonders as his son, in his PJ's, comes inside the bathroom.   
"Sorry, Dada, but I heard you come in and i wanted to know if you were okay." The innocent eyes of Max could never make Alec stay annoyed so he smiles and made the gesture for Max to come closer.   
Max had literal heart eyes for the dog and as he began to help wash her he fell in love.   
"What's her name?" The little warlock asks.   
"She doesn't have a name yet." Magnus explains.   
"What about Willow?" Max wonders, "I was reading a book and the main character had a dog named Willow. Do you like it Dada?"   
"I love it, Max." Alec replies.   
Magnus smiles scratching the husky's ears, "Willow it is!" 

***  
After they fed Willow a giant meal, she fell asleep with Max in his room. The parents chuckled and kept his door slightly open so Willow had some room if she wanted to wonder. Magnus began cleaning the living room up when Alec wraps his arms around his husbands waist pulling him close and kissing his neck.   
"Alexander." He breathes out.   
"I'm now getting a shower," *a few more kisses*, "Wanna join me?"   
Magnus turns around in Alec's arms and kisses him, "I can never say no to such an amazing offer."


	20. Full on Shower Sex ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec + Shower + sex = a damn good time ....

The water was running when Alec undressed Magnus. Slowly as if taking in each detail of the other mans skin. Each freckle, each mole, each stretch mark and each muscle. Worshipping and caressing each patch of skin.   
Steam filled up the room as Alec got in first to carefully place Magnus in front of him. The water pours down on them making their hair flat and their bodies wet with the warm liquid. They hold each other close and they kiss hungrily at each other. Alec grips onto Magnus' waist holding him into place as the warlock holds Alec's face in his hands. After the intense kissing, Alec kisses down his lovers neck and collar bones, biting and licking at them making Magnus shudder.   
Alec looked up and saw how hot his husband looked. He gasped. The water dripped down his hair softly. And the drops slowly made their way to his body and the devious abs he had. The water defined his body as if flames. Surrounding him and making each droplet swirl on his golden skin.   
The shadowhunter then sucked on Magnus' very sensitive nipples making the warlock's fingers in his hair tighten and pull, moans escaping his lips.   
"A-Alexander!"   
Not saying a word, Alec goes to the next nipple giving it the same treatment. Magnus' hips buckled against the stronger man, rutting and needy.   
Alec puts his thigh between Magnus' legs and makes the warlock grind against it. The sensation made the cat eyes roll to the back of his head. Moans increasing. Alec stood back up, "Turn around." He ordered and Magnus, on shaking legs, did what was commanded.   
"Mags? Can you- y'know- do the-" He mocked Magnus' magic hand gesture making Magnus chuckle and lubed himself up with magic. He shivered and moaned quietly when doing so. He then felt Alec's thumb being pressed in.  
"Fuck! Alec!"   
"Sh, you're so beautiful."   
He took out his thumb then pressed in three fingers making Magnus squirm under pleasure. Working him and scissoring him open. Magnus' hands spread across the tiles keeping himself from falling.   
Soon Alec's dick was in replacing the archer fingers. They both groaned and Magnus couldn't hold on making him slip down. Alec caught him, spun his around and held him up against the cold tile wall.   
The two of them kiss sloppily and both clinging to each other as Alec began to thrust.   
"Ah! Oh, fuck!" The warlock moans out, "Alexander! Fuck!"   
Large hands travel to Magnus' ass, squeezing them hard. Alec smiled as he felt the other mans knees tremble around him.   
The pace becomes brutal making Magnus moan within every thrust.   
"Alexander! I'm gonna-"   
"Me too."   
"Together!" 

When they both got out of the shower they reconnect lips softly only to be torn apart by Magnus' yawn. Alec put on some black trackie bottoms while Magnus but on some purple underwear and Alec's shirt. Magnus curled at Alec's side sleepily. Alec chuckled.  
He watched as Magnus' head lolled onto his shoulder, his eyelids finally slipping closed; Alec couldn't help but smile. The rest of him slowly leaned onto the shadowhunter. The taller man picked him up like a bride and carried him to their bedroom. Alec lays down first creating a comfortable position for Magnus to snuggle close to him. Magnus used Alec's chest as a pillow with Alec's warmth making him relax and peaceful. The warlocks breaths were even and calming, the expression on his face was beautiful as sleep takes over. His eyelids fluttered as dreams take place. Soon Alec follows, falling asleep with his arms around the man he loves.


	21. Mini Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Max bond over shooting training...

"I'm ready for my training session, Dada!" Max says with his mini bow and arrow already in hand.   
"Hey, buddy, How was school with auntie Lydia?"   
"Good." He answered, "Can we practice now?!"   
Max loved training with his dada as he was getting quiet good at it and the feeling of doing something as awesome as holding weaponry was something Max was excited for.   
"Before we begin, I have a surprise for you." His farther went to the table and brought him a black case.   
"What is it?" Max wondered curiously.   
Alec smiled down at his son, "Well, we've been practicing for about three months now and as you are getting much better i thought i would get you a much stronger and better bow. Open it!"   
Excitedly, Max opens the box. Inside the case, on a bed of crushed maroon velvet, lies a stunning black bow. "Oh," He whisper in admiration. The little warlock lifts it carefully into the air to admire the exquisite balance, the elegant design, the curve of the limbs that somehow suggests the wings of a bird extended in flight.  
"I love it, dada! Thank you!" When max really looks at it he gasps. On one of the sides he can see his name engraved in gold, "It says my name!"   
"Now why don't we put the new bow to the test?" The shadowhunter says making the boy smiles even more bright.   
Alec set up the target for Max and watched as his son collected an arrow from his quiver, places it onto the string and goes into action ready to shoot.   
"Put your elbow up higher, Max, and open both eyes." His father reminds him.   
Max lets out a deep breath before firing sending the red arrow through the air hitting the target just below the bull's-eye.   
Alec beams in pride, "Well done, Maxie!"   
Max keeps his concentration as he loads another arrow. This time keeping his pose perfect and strong. Again, taking a deep breath before shooting it. This time it can a few inches to the right.   
Max lets out a frustrated sigh, "Why can't i hit the middle, dada?"   
Alec chuckles and goes over to his son and puts his hand on the warlocks shoulder, "Max, you're thinking too much about it. The bow has to become a part of you. You have to relax and don't focus on it so much. Just breathe and shoot."   
Max nods and puts his arrow on the string, aims and instead of being tense and frustrated he breathed in and out, in and out, became relaxed but his posture remained bold.   
He let the string loose from his grip and the arrow spiralled and BOOM! It hit the centre of the target. The warlock smiled, giggled and clapped his hands.   
"DADA!! I DID IT!"   
Alec lifted up Max up over his shoulders in a cheer.   
"What's going on in here?" A voice said from behind in a chuckle.   
Both of them looked around to see Magnus. Makeup and jewellery on and clothes just as fabulous.   
"MAMA!" Max wiggled out his dads grip and went to his mama, "I hit the bull's-eye! I did it!"   
"Well done, blueberry!" The older warlock bent down and covered the boy in kisses making him laugh, "We are so proud of you!"


	22. One step at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 some family fluff for you

Max was at school when it happened.   
Magnus and Alec where in the living room watching a children's movie while Rylee on the carpet a few feet away playing with a doll and a fire engine. Then suddenly she stood up.  
Rylee began to moved like her knees were just hinges, wobbling to and from before falling on her padded bottom. Then she clapped like it was all part of the plan and rolled to her stomach to get up again.   
She looked even more like Magnus each day. Magnus' thin eyes, his lips, his nose all planted onto the eleven month old. It was mesmerising to see and cute as hell. She was dressed in a summer yellow dress and bright purple socks.  
For the past couple of days she has been trying to walk and both parents kept a close eye on her as they didn't want to miss it. Rylee giggled again as she got back up on her feet. She was looking at her mama with a smile, reaching her little arms out as if she was determined to get into her mama's arms. Magnus held back tears as he watched her while Alec held tightly to his husbands hand. He whips out his phone and sets it on record.   
"Come to mama, Rylee, Come on!" Magnus coos.   
She smiles again with her four teeth shining, "MA!"   
Her legs shook as she took one step. Her eyebrows frowns as if she is thinking weather or not her foot is firmly on the ground or not.   
"Come on, pumpkin!" Magnus encourages.   
Taking another step she wobbles and looses balance sending her to fall backwards and land on her butt. But she didn't cry. She just got back up and started again. Taking one step. Then another. Then another. Then another.   
Magnus was crying now kneeling down on the floor waiting for her to come to him.   
As she reached Magnus she flings her arms up and Magnus catches her, kisses her and hugs her in celebration. Alec smile is so bright and so loving that Magnus had to kiss him.


	23. Birthday Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly how the title sounds .... a bit of fluff and a bit of smut.. Enjoy :3

Waking up to Alec's adorable snores and feeling him breathe in and out on the back of his neck.   
He turns around, still in the shadowhunters arms, to look at the calm features. He thought of what his life would be like without Alexander and it made him want to cry. He wouldn't have had anything he adores now. He wouldn't have friends, a family, kids or a husband. The man in front of him made his life so much better. So filled with love and support. Something he thought he never could have.   
"He made me question every promise I ever made to myself. He made me open up when I didn't want to let myself in. He helped me to breathe when I didn't want to anymore and he helped me see that it's okay to fall in love again. I love you, Alexander." He thinks stroking his husbands cheek.  
Then a very mischievous, dirty thought fills his mind making Magnus smirk.   
Magnus dipped down and shuffled so his face was hovering Alec's crotch. The smirk never leaving his face. He tugged the front of Alec's boxers down just enough to expose his semi hard cock. (Thank the angel for morning wood) Magnus licked his lips then bowed his head, and took the shadowhunters cock into his mouth.   
Alec moans, his sleepy little noises growing louder at the insistence of Magnus' mouth, at his tongue teasing over the head of his cock and drawing circles around the slit.   
Magnus then hollowed his cheek in a gentle suck, he could hear Alec growl at the back of his throat. Alec began to wither on the bed. Slowly awaking but his eyes didn't open. The Asian sucked again, and bobbed his mouth down on the shaft. Alec was quite big so he had to hold the base with his hands, twisting it as he bobs.   
"Mags." He breathes out. Hazel eyes open wide feeling the sensation, "Mags?!"   
Magnus moans around him sending vibrations throughout his body. Large hands now tangled in his hair, pulling desperately.   
Alec made aloud growl/moan of Magnus' name before his cock spurt into his husbands mouth. Magnus sucked down the younger man's orgasm, before removing himself with a wet pop.   
"Hey." Alec whispers when Magnus rests his forehead against his.   
"Happy birthday, Alexander."


	24. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you all are so lovely, here is some drunk jealous Alec for you :) :3

At first, Alec spent his day with his family. Opening gifts, eating cake, and playing with his kids. Dancing to the cheesy party music Izzy played. Max was moving like his limbs were made of spaghetti and Rylee's face was an epic picture of pure excitement. Alec couldn't stop smiling as his husband watches his dorky family. Willow wagging her tail and jumping up Alec's leg, barking along to the music.  
It wasn't until later that Alec really got to celebrate. The kids (Including puppy) are with their grandma at Idris so he had the entire night to have fun. Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Jace and Clary all went out to a club.  
In the club the good vibes flow like a virus, but a good one. There's love in the air, all hyped up and ready to give anyone a good time. Magnus weaves through the guys and girls like a pro, his smile wider than the golden gates as he pulls Alec with him to the bar; "God I love that man." The shadowhunter thought to himself.   
No-one can see the dance floor, it's wall to wall of people dancing to the thundering music. There's no room for any more but somehow Magnus and Alec found their place. The music is all uplifting and filled with hard beats. They dance, twisting, turning, holding hands as they feel the music swirl around them.   
But after a couple of drinks, Alec changes the dance. Going from innocent disco to dirty grinding. Holding Magnus close, kissing the back of his neck, rheumatically moving his hips in circles. Magnus' back to his chest with one hand wrapped around his runed neck. One of his large hands hold onto his stomach making sure that he got his husband as close as possible.   
They all carried on drinking, dancing and laughing. And looking at Magnus, Alec felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

***  
Alec then was propping up the bar, breathing in smoky air. His head had a way of lolling when he was close to complete inebriation and the bartender nodded at him as a sign to tell him what he wanted. He raised his hand with less coordination than a concussed troll and slurred more than spoke, "Whiiiissssskeeey."  
Jace claps his hands on his brothers shoulders, "I think you've had enough, dude."   
"Nonononono, M'Fine."   
Jace laughs. But Alec isn't looking at him. When the blond follows his gaze he sees Magnus talking to another bloke in polite convocation. He could almost sense the jealousy radiating off Alec.   
"How Dare He!" He slurs, "How dare the bastard talk to Magnus!" He clumsily rolls up his sleeves and holds them up in fists as a pose for fighting, "M' Gonna give 'im a piece of my mind."   
"Hold your horses, Romeo," Jace chuckles, "He isn't going to do anything."   
"How d' you know? Magnus is hot and sexy as fuck. Why wouldn't people want 'im? But guess what? They can't have 'im. Why? Because he is mine. This ring says so!" Alec holds up his left hand to show the gold band around his wedding finger.   
Suddenly Magnus was in front of him and Jace.   
"Darling?"   
"MAGS!" He pulls his husband into a hug, his giant limbs suffocating the other man, "You're mine, right? You still love me, right?"   
"What? Of course I'm yours and of course I love you," He chuckles at the giant dork, "And it seems to me you are a bit drunk, Alexander."   
"I love you." Alec says, kissing Magnus' neck.  
"And I love you." He gasped as drunk Alec grabbed his butt and patted it, mumbling, "My butt. This is my butt. My butt."


	25. The best hangover cure....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk about sex. ;)
> 
> *Let's talk about sex, baby, lets talk about you and me - *

Alec wrapped himself in the duvet, waves of nausea adding to his misery. His phone pinged with message after message, one of which from his sister sending a video of his drunk dancing from last night. His brain felt like it would swell beyond the capacity of his skull and now his dehydration was too obvious to ignore. Again his stomach lurched and gurgled. He raised his heavy eyelids half way only for them to fall shut. He raised them again and swung his bare feet to the carpet. He holds his temples with his hand and groans.   
"Hungover, my dear?" Magnus chuckles at the door holding a mug. He looked beautiful though in nothing but a silk robe, no makeup or jewellery.   
In reply, Alec gave a groan.   
"Drink this. It's a potion to get rid of the hangover."   
Alec gulped down the liquid and finally his head felt that it wasn't going to explode.   
Smiling, the shadowhunter grips the warlock by the back of his thighs, pulling him back into bed. Magnus laughs and they both kiss passionately in the comfort of their bed.   
"So, Alexander, tell me. Is there anything special you wanna do for your birthday?" He said with a seductive smile.   
"As in...."   
"Sex, Alexander."   
"Oh" Alec puts his thinking face on then shakes his head, "I don't really know."  
Magnus then kisses the side of his neck tenderly, "Want me to tell you what i want you to do to me?"   
The shadowhunter gulps then enthusiastically nods his head.   
"I want you to be rough. I mean hulk rough. Slam me against any piece of furniture you want and fuck me hard and fast. Spank me if you want, tie me up, cum in me again and again but," Magnus whispers in his ear as he grinds against the other man, "But, i only get to cum if you say i can. So, Alexander- sorry, i mean 'Sir', what do you say?"   
Alec says nothing but answers by kissing Magnus hard, plunging his tounge inside the warm mouth making the warlock moan. He forces Magnus on his back holding both of his hands above his head with one hand as the other grabs his stele and activate his stamina rune.


	26. BIRTHDAY SEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just birthday sex..... that is all.......

"A-Alec- Fuck!"   
Magnus was a sobbing mess underneath his shadowhunter. Hair flat, naked and sweat covering him head to toe making his caramel skin shine. New hickies covering his neck, chest, stomach and thighs. His ass bruised and red from slaps, his back arching as Alec thrusts again hitting the perfect spot making the warlock wither on the mattress. His arms collapse making him fall head first into a pillow. His ass up in front of the one he loves, who holds his hips so roughly they bruise under his fingers.   
This was their fourth round of sex so some of Alec's cum splits out with every thrust travelling down his thighs and onto the sheets below. The cum aping as lubricant, coating Alec's dick as he dives in again.   
Magnus moans, whimpers and sobs into the pillow. He was being absolutely used by his hunter.... And it felt fantastic.   
When Alec growls behind him, he feels more warmth flow inside him. His hole covered in Alec's seed. His legs tremble as he finally comes and falls to the bed, passed out from the high.   
When his eyes finally open again, he found a smiling Alec holding him close.   
"You okay?" The shadowhunter asks.   
"Better then okay, my love."   
They kiss again and as they lay their together, with Magnus using Alec's shoulder as a pillow, they share kisses, loving words and praises before drifting off to sleep.


	27. New Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary discovers a new rune......

They both woke up to banging on the door. Alec groans, getting up and slipping on his boxers to go answer the door.   
On the other side of the door was Clary, Jace, Izzy, Raphael and Simon. They all sniggers at Alec's appearance.   
"What? You come into my home, early in the morning, on my day off. What do you expect?" He growls letting them inside, "What do you want?"   
He goes to his room and sees Magnus still sleeping to put on some tracksuit bottoms and sleep shirt before going back out into the living room.   
"So? What are you lot doing at my home?" Alec sighs deeply, in desperate need for coffee.   
"I have seen a new rune. A rune that you'd like to know about." Clary says.   
"Alec," Jace speaks, "This is big and i think Magnus should hear this as well."   
A sleepy voice comes from behind, "Hear what?" Magnus. In on of Alec's woolly jumpers and green boxers. He have used his magic to put on his makeup and his wedding ring shining in the morning sun.   
"I've got a new rune." Clary tell him.   
Izzy stands and flicks her hair out of her face, "It does something that you two will want to know about."  
Alec wraps an arm around his husband almost protectively, "Just tell us what it does."   
"It gives you immortality." Clary says.   
Silence goes around the room. Alec looks at Magnus who had a shocked expression.   
"No, Alec," Magnus tells him, "You can't do this. Immortality isn't something good. It is terrible. You will see your family grow old and die. You will see Izzy, Jace, your mum, even Clary die and you will still be here."   
"Magnus, what about you and the kids? You all are immortal. You are my family also. You are my husband and we have two kids, Who will see me grow old and die. You will still look twenty while ill be grey and wrinkled. I don't want that." Alec leans his forehead on Magnus', "I want to be with you for as long as possible. I want to see our kids grow up and become adults. I want to see our grandchildren. Our great grandchildren. I want this."   
Izzy smiles and holds Alec's forearm, "Then i will support you. All the way."   
Jace smiles, "Me too, bro."   
Alec hugs them both before turning back to Magnus, "Mags? Baby, please tell me you want this too. That you want me by your side through the next centuries to come."   
Tears fall from Magnus' eyes, "Of course i want that. I want to have you with me. Knowing you'll grow old without me kills me."   
"I'm going to do this then. Not just for you but for me too. I want this. I want to do this for us for our marriage and for our kids."   
Magnus quickly grabs Alec and kisses him and the shadowhunter wraps his arms around his husbands waist.   
When they pull apart, Alec looks at a smiling Clary, "Let's do this."


	28. The Rune of Immortaility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rune is drawn ......

Alec stood there in the middle of the room, shirt off with eyes all on him. Magnus steps in front of him kisses him gently, "I love you." He whispers.   
"I love you." the shadowhunter replies back in the same soft tone.   
Clary then rocks up with the stele in hand with a nervous smile on, "You ready?"   
"Go for it, Red."   
Lifting up her hand, she began to draw the new rune on Alec's chest. They all hear the sizzle of Alec's skin as the rune was finished. And suddenly a violent warmth spreads through the shadowhunter and suddenly every rune that was visible on his skin started to glow a bright blue.   
Everyone gasps but Magnus shivered when he saw as Alec opened his eyes to see instead of hazel brown was bright ocean blue. Magic seemed to swim through him but it soon died down turning everything back to its normal colour. Magnus careful goes up to his husband and cups his cheeks. Alec smiles, big and shining.   
"Mags?"   
"Hey, how do you feel?"   
The smile never left the shadowhunters face, "Fucking amazing." Then without warning, lifts Magnus up into the air swinging him around. Magnus giggles, wrapping his legs around his waist. Everyone beams looking at them.   
Izzy then says something unexpected, "My turn!"   
Everyone pauses and Alec looks at his baby sister once he puts his husband back on the ground, "You sure about this Izzy?"   
"I'm sure, big bro. I want this."   
Everyone watched as her runes glow once the immortality rune was burned onto her stomach.   
Alec was the first to hug his sister when the glowing stopped.   
The Lightwood siblings were now immortal.


	29. You're late.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens.........

Family life soon went back to normal, Alec goes to work, Max goes with him to go to school, Magnus stays at home with Rylee and in between her naps he meets up with clients or works on potions.   
Then after school, Max and Alec would train and after comes home to have dinner as a family.   
Rylee was walking now and it was amazing for anyone to see. How her white hair would flow down her face as she wobbled around. How she would smile and giggle if she fell over.   
Now, it was six pm and Magnus kept looking at the clock and back at the door. Alec and Max were suppose to be home twenty minutes ago. Rylee was laying on his shoulder, her little arms wrapped around his neck.   
"Dada?" She says, obviously asking in her own way where her dada was.  
"Not yet, bubble gum, but soon." He rubs her back. 

Now it was seven o'clock and now Magnus began pacing.   
Alec better not be introducing their son to some shadowhunter weapons with fire training. With a vein popping, he put on his coat, gathered Rylee in his arms and opened a portal. He stepped forward, with anger pulsing through him.   
But that anger soon went away when he saw smoke blazing through the institute, an alarm going off, and footsteps of ciaos echoing through the halls.   
Panicked he held his baby close to his chest and ran to find Alec.   
Seeing his husband, Izzy and Clary he rushes over, "Alec!"   
"Magnus? What are you doing here?" He said worried.  
"I was worried when you and Max didn't come home, " when he looked around and couldn't see his blueberry his eyes filled with tears, "Where is Max?!"   
Alec's face was so filled with heartbreak as he looked around, "MAX?"   
"YOU LOST HIM? IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS? WHAT IS GOING ON?!" The warlock screams.   
Izzy speaks up, "Demons. They are attacking the insitute as Jace pissed off one of the higher demons."   
"Demons?" Magnus whimpered, "Are you telling me that my SIX YEAR OLD SON IS LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR ZONE!?"   
Alec curses under his breath, "We'll find him."   
"YOU better, Alexander, or i swear to the angel I will turn you into a toad!"


	30. Baby's first Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max saves the day?

Magnus held onto his child for dear life with his husband holding them close as they weave in and out of danger. Rylee begins crying as an explosion happens. Magnus can feel the sweat drench his skin, the throbbing of his cat eyes, the ringing screams vibrating through the insitute, and the thumping of his heart against his chest. His fingers are curled into Rylee's clothing holding her. Fear engulfs the older warlock's conscience, knocking all other thoughts aside. Fear overwhelms his body for his children; for his family.  
The demons would rush in at the noise of Rylee's cries.   
"Ah, a child," One said.   
"It's a warlock as well. Delicious." Said another.   
Alec drew his sword and Magnus huddled behind the shadowhunter trying to calm down his daughters cries.   
"Don't you dare touch my family!" Alec growls, holding his ground.   
The five demons began to laugh as the one in the middle began to get closer. But it suddenly stopped in its tracks as an arrow is shot through the demons mouth causing him to choke on his own blood and fall into dust. They all look to see the shooter and standing there with his bow is Max.   
As the other demons are distracted, Alec stabs on in the chest and then slice another ones throat. The other two growls and one goes to attack Alec while the other goes to attack the tiny Warlock.   
Alec flies to the demon charging towards him and cuts his head off with one swing.  
"MAX!" Magnus yells but Max quickly re loads another arrow and shoots landing it into the demons shoulder. The demon draws back from the blow only to run to Max angrily.   
But Max didn't let the fear get to him as he re loads another arrow and shoots making it pierce through its forehead. Making it turn to dust.   
Magnus rushes to him with tears streaming cupping his face, "Are you hurt?"   
"No, Mama. But did you see me!"   
His mama chuckles wetly, "I did. I am so proud of you. You were so brave, blueberry."   
Alec comes to his family and hugs his son tight.   
Soon Izzy meets them, "The demons have gone. All dead or surrendered."   
"Aunt Izzy!" Max squeals, "I did it! I killed two of them!"   
"That's awesome, Maxie!"   
Max turns to his Dada, "Can we go home now?"   
Alec smiles then kisses Magnus on the forehead, holding his family closer, "Of course, Max."


	31. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for you wonderful humans ............. :3

In the morning, Magnus groans as every muscle ached. He doesn't feel strong arms around him making him shiver from the cold. He twists round so he can snuggle to Alec but he wasn't there. With a disappointed sigh Magnus gets up. But then he hears it. Music.   
He puts on his silk pyjama bottoms on and Alec's shirt before going towards the kitchen to inspect the noise.   
Inside the room make Magnus' heart flutter.   
Alec swaying his hips to the music, humming along. Rylee on his hip who was eating a strawberry with one holding her food and the other grasping Alec's bed shirt. Max, head bopping along to the song, while trying his best to set up the table for breakfast. Spilling orange juice and dropping a piece of toast on the floor. But that was soon eaten by Willow who sniffed it out easily.  
Max always reminds Magnus of Alec. Clumsy but determined. Max and Alec - both amazing in combat, good fighters and when fighting they have the best balance and stamina but in every day life they can fall over air.   
When Rylee sees Magnus she wiggles trying to get out of Alec's grip. Alec notices and smiles, putting her down so she can walk over to her Mama, who picks her up and wipes her mouth so the strawberry juices are not making her sticky.   
Magnus goes over to Alec, kisses his cheek, "You seem happy today, Alexander."   
"Why wouldn't i be happy?"   
They quickly peck on the lips before Alec goes back to cooking. 

***   
Now waiting for Alec to get home, Magnus is sitting in front of the TV. The kids are asleep and so he is relaxing with a glass of wine with his feet up and Willow sleeping beside him with her head on his lap. He gently strokes the dark fur making Willow snore. Magnus chuckles as he watches her leg twitches.   
The door then opens and a tired shadowhunter walks in. He throws his jacket, shoes and bow and arrow onto the floor with a sigh. He smiles though as he spots his husband sitting on the couch.   
"Hey."   
"Hello, Alexander. Rough day?"   
Alec sighs again, stepping closer, "Yeah. I spent all morning in meetings and doing paper work then a sudden emergency mission."   
"Poor baby." Magnus coos.   
Alec reaches over to Magnus and lifts his chin so they could share a welcome home kiss but Willow sat up and licked Alec's face before their lips could connect. Magnus laughed as Alec tries to wipe the slopper off him.   
When Alec finally got the chance to kiss his husband he was met with the sad look on Magnus' face.   
"What's wrong?" Alec asks.   
"You've been working so much that the kids haven't seen you all week."   
Alec gives him a sad smile, "I know. I'm sorry but it has been so hectic at the institute."   
"It's always hectic." He grumbles.  
"I am sorry i haven't been with you much."   
"It isn't me, Alexander!" He sighs in defeat, "Max has been asking if Dada will be home soon so he can show you his magic. You are even too busy to train with him after school. He misses you, Alexander."   
Alec licks his lips and nods his head, "I'll apologize to him and i promise to make it up to you. All three of you."   
At that moment, Willow makes a happy bark making the couple laugh.   
"I'm sorry, Willow," Alec giggles, "I'll make it up to all FOUR of you."


	32. Stranger Danger.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens when someone gets a bit hand-sy with Magnus ....

Magnus was getting ready to go to the club one night.   
"Are you sure you have to go?" Alec asks with Max on his back.   
Magnus puts on his sparkled jacket, his many necklaces jingle against one another as he did, "I told you, darling, my client refuses to come here so I have to go there. I wont be long, I promise."   
"Aunt Izzy is coming over!" Max cheers.   
"Yes she is, blueberry," Magnus smiles brightly checking his make up in the mirror, "Now be good for your dada and aunt Izzy, okay?" He said, kissing the blue hair.   
"I will, mama!"   
Magnus then walks over to Rylee who was playing with blocks on the floor, kissed her head making her laugh, "Bye-Bye, bubble gum."   
"BYE!"   
He gives Alec a quick kiss.   
"You wont be long, right?" Alec says teasingly.   
"I'm just going to get my money then I'll be back. I promise." They kiss again before the warlock goes out the door. 

***   
The dance floor was like an abused chess board. On it's black and white squares were spilled drinks, mudded footprints and broken glass. With the lights blazing the whole thing seemed so exciting and sexual. People dancing and drinking all over the packed club. Bodies grinding against bodies.   
Fifteen years ago, Magnus would've joined the dancing and order himself some of the strongest alcohol in the bar but now all he wants is to be at home, cuddle with his husband and kids while watching a Disney film. That's it.   
But he had a job and this client is beginning to annoy him. Spotting the vampire in question, Magnus weaves his way through the sea of drunk people. Then he suddenly stands face to face with his client.   
"Magnus! Hello, dear friend." The man laughs offering him a drink.   
"Hello, Tristen, I am here for my money."   
"What money, Bane?" Tristen spits.   
Magnus scowls, "You know, the money you owe me. All of it this time."   
"I don't know what-"   
"Listen here you son of a bitch. I have a family i need to feed. I gave you two spells and a potion and you haven't paid me so right here and right now, you are going to pay me my money or i will, with a flick of my wrist, make puss oozing boils cover your entire body!" He growls.   
Tristen sighs, reaches into his pocket and gives Magnus a hand full of cash. Magnus takes it, counts it then walks away. 

He was almost at the bar where he was going to leave but a man bumped into him. He was tall, bold and probably as big as a doorway. His was clearly strong and looked as if he could be a distant relative of bigfoot.   
"Hey, gorgeous. You doing okay?" His deep voice says.  
"Hey, sorry. But i was just leaving."   
As Magnus was beginning to leave, the man held onto his arm stopping him.   
"Come on, baby. Lets go have fun!"   
Magnus puts on a polite smile, "No thank you."  
But the man wasn't having it, "I said, you will come with me."   
"Listen, sasquatch, I'm married and only here on business so please let me go home."   
The man growls then holds the warlock close, "Come on, beautiful, It's all okay. They wouldn't have to know." Then one of the mans hand groped Magnus' ass.   
In anger, Magnus wiggled out of his grip, smacked his face then rushed away to call Alec. 

"Hey baby!" Alec's voice rang happily.   
"Hey. Is Izzy there? The kids okay?"   
"Izzy is now putting Rylee to bed. What's wrong? You sound upset."   
"I got my money but i need your help. Can you come done here and pick me up?"   
"Of course. What's happening? Are you alright?"   
"Just this guy is creeping me out. He is following me and groping me and touching me. Just please come."   
"I'm on my way."   
He hangs up the phone. 

Magnus makes a sigh of relief. But soon relief turned into horror as the same man came up to his pushing the warlock back so his back is against the wall.   
"Hello again."   
Now Magnus was getting annoyed, "Stop following me, gigantor!"   
"No need to be fussy, baby. Just enjoy the ride." The man leans closer with his hands onto the warlocks waist. Magnus moves as much as he could.   
"Please, go away!"   
"Just relax and enjoy."   
Then a wonderful voice is heard from behind the man, "Get the fuck away from my husband."   
It was Alec.   
The man whips his head round to stand in from of the shadowhunter, "What are you going to do about it?"   
Alec smirks, "This." He replies then punches the guy in the face so hard that the Man falls like a bag of rocks onto the floor.   
Magnus rushes towards Alec who holds him in his arms.   
"Let's go home." Alec whispers in his ear.   
"I wouldn't want anything more, Alexander."


	33. Five Of Magnus' Snapchat Stories.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy humour for you all :3

1-   
The first one was captured by Magnus' snapchat story. Izzy was the one to see it first. She was bored on her break from the training room and started scrolling through her phone. Seeing that Magnus has updated, she clicks on it and when she saw the photo she just had to screenshot it.   
It was a mirror selfie of Magnus, Rylee, Max and Alec.   
Magnus was in his bed-wear, with Rylee on his hip. His phone was covering most of his face as Rylee had her signature toothy grin.   
Max was on the floor with his tounge out, hair as messy as Alec's, in his 'I <3 My Dads' shirt.   
Alec was behind them all, leaning into frame, hands behind his back and a genuine happy smile. The type of smile that made his eyes crinkle. 

2-   
The second one was discovered first by Jace. He was eating his 'after training snack' and looking up things on his phone. He clicks on Magnus story to see a photo of the kids sitting on the floor of the living room looking at the door with the caption, "Waiting for Dada <3"   
It made Jace's heart flutter but the next slide made his heart literally melt.   
The next one was a video of Alec coming through the door and being attacked by his kids in a hug. You can hear Max go, "DADA'S HOME!" and Rylee giggling her heart out, "DADA!"   
Alec's face when he bent down to collect his kids in his arms was the purest thing.   
The video cut off when Alec looked at Magnus like he was made of stars. The look was so filled with love that it was almost hard to watch as it was so intermit. 

3-   
The third one Raphael came across. He was at the bar with Maia as he clicked on the updated story.   
It was a video of Magnus recording his little daughter playing on the floor.   
"Rylee, look at Mama!" He hears Magnus coo.   
Rylee looks up at the camera smiles and waves but soon her face wrinkles up. She takes a breath and sneezes. But as she sneezed, white sparks of magic flies out from her and makes all her standing up toys fall to the floor. The blow seemed to be strong making her fall on her back.   
She claps her hands, obviously proud of herself, and chuckles. Magnus laughs too and you could hear the smile in his voice. 

4-   
The forth was viewed by Clary as she sat down with Simon. She opens Magnus' snapchat story to see, not Magnus minding the camera, But Alec!  
The couple was laying on the couch with the background noise of the TV playing. Alec was on his back as Magnus slumps on Alec's chest. It seems that Magnus is asleep by the way Alec is holding a finger up to his lips as telling the audience to be quiet.   
Clary watches as the camera pans down to Magnus' sleeping face. The faintest noise comes through as he snores.   
Then Magnus' eyes open and groans looking at the camera and nuzzles his face into Alec's neck.   
The videos ends when Magnus moans an, "Alexanderrrrrrrrrrrrr!" And the look of joy on Alec's face. 

5-   
The latest one was looked at by Maryse. She recently got snapchat to keep updated with her kids lives.   
When she clicks on Magnus' story one day she let out a tear of happiness.   
It was Magnus secretly recording Alec who was playing with Rylee on the couch. He looked to be finishing changing her as Alec started to tickle her.   
"Who is my beautiful girl?" He coos at his daughter.   
"DADA!" She squeals when Alec starts kissing her cheeks and blowing raspberries on them. He little blue face turning red as she laughs.   
The caption was just two heart-eyed emoji's.   
Seeing her son so happy and being such a good father to his children made Maryse smile with so much pride.


	34. The best way to end ....... Smut :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter .......... <3

Alec always loved the mornings best, when the kids are sleeping and Magnus sleeping soundly, snoring next to him. The home feeling cosy, quiet, safe.   
Alec could never believed it was possible to feel so much for anyone but he's been proven wrong so many times in his life and this is surely the best of them. As the shadowhunter strokes Magnus' cheek, he smile at how Magnus nuzzles the touch subconsciously.   
His fingers then brushes along the bridge of Magnus' nose. Magnus grumbles but doesn't move and, seeing it was safe, Alec then skims his touch across his lips. They twitch into a smile beneath his touch. All of sudden those beautiful cat eyes open.   
"Hi," Magnus says, his voice rough with sleep.  
"Hello, gorgeous." Alec says as they connect hands together.  
"What did you dream about?" The shadowhunter wonders.   
Magnus smiles, "You. Always you," grinning and pulling Alec to sprawl on top of him.  
Alec returns the grin, holding his lips just out of reach, delaying their kiss.   
"Alexander," he says, and he doesn't have to work all that much to make his tone impatient and needy.  
Alec's grin only grows larger at his husband's tone. Finally giving his warlock a kiss.  
They taste one another slowly, large archer hands exploring exposed skin. Magnus then gets up and straddles Alec, planting his hands on the pillows above his lover's shoulders. Alec's hands come to grab on his hips and the feel of skin against skin makes them both choke back a moan.   
"Love seeing you like this," Alec's voice is horsed, "So free, so fucking beautiful."  
The warlock grinds back, bringing his hard cock into contact with the shadowhunters, and the friction is glorious, sparking along their nerves, making their skin tingle with each individual stroke.  
Alec's hands stroke along Magnus' back, slow and strong, and then grip his shoulders, using the leverage to push up against his husband. Magnus opens his golden eyes, only to close them again as he feels Alec leaning in and licking a path up Magnus' neck. Soon nipping at his jaw and nibbles at his earlobe. Magnus works his hips, sliding his erection more against his husband, gasping in his ear.  
"Fucking beautiful," he whispers before nipping along Magnus' pulse. Pre-cum smears and their cocks glide against one another, sending jolts of pleasure all the way to Magnus' painted toes. The taller mans hands goes to grope Magnus' ass, pressing him down for more.   
Magnus groans in his ear, and then catches Alec's lips in a deep kiss, one hand cording through his husbands black curls. His lips are hot, firm beneath his own making the warlock's lips swollen from their kisses.  
Nipping at Magnus' Adam's apple as he holds him close. Magnus gasps, his fingers tightening in the black hair, his body arching up against Alec's mouth.  
"Oh, baby, you are so beautiful." Alec tells him. Magnus opens his mouth to reply, but Alec doesn't give him time, instead he flips Magnus on his back and sliding his lips down, kissing down his stomach and thighs. Magnus groans, his body arching. Alec grins up at him, holding onto Magnus' hips. His eyes run over his lovers face, lost for that one moment in pure sensation.  
"You're staring, Alexander," Magnus says with a chuckle, opening his eyes to look down at Alec.  
"I can't help it. You are a work of art."   
Shaking his head, Magnus smiles shyly, his eyes skittering away from Alec's hazel ones. Alec can see all the centuries old insecurities flitting over Magnus' face so he wants to distract him, lowering his head, licking at the base of Magnus' cock. Magnus' head flies back, his mouth opening in an almost silent moan as the swirling of his tongue went around the head. When he takes Magnus' cock between his lips, sucking gently, he can feel the strain in the body beneath him.  
"Fuck, Alexander," Matt breathes.   
Smirking, Alec works his way upward, laying small, quick kisses on each of Magnus' stretch marks. Magnus was kinda insecure by his stretch marks but Alec loved them. It is a permanent reminder that this beautiful man has given him two children. His mind them wonders to what life would be like with another.   
Alec opens his mouth to speak, but Magnus doesn't give him the chance. He surges up, catching Alec's lips. Humming happily at the feel of it, Alec pushes against him. Alec breaks the kiss to reach into the drawer of the nightstand. He pulls out the lube bottle, grinning.  
Alec takes the bottle and then he dribbles the lubrication over his warlocks stomach, sliding his fingers through it. Magnus arches into his touch, his eyes close and Magnus reaches out and grips his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.  
"Turn over," Alec says, his voice hoarse. Magnus nods and does as he's asked, turning over and propping himself on knees and elbows.  
Alec lips suddenly dry as he rubs a hand along Magnus' lower back and then drags his fingers along the crease of his lover's backside, leaving a slick trail of lube in the wake of his fingers.  
Magnus gasps, hips pushing back into Alec's soft touch. Alec keeps the pressure light as his finger circles Magnus' entrance. When he presses inside, Magnus stifles his groan against his forearm and Alec can't tear his eyes away. Alec prepares him slowly, drawing out each press and withdrawal, stroking his prostate and reviling in the sounds pouring out of Magnus.   
"Alexander," Magnus moans.   
Alec moves to kneel behind him, leaning forward to press his lips to his husbands lower back. "I love you," he murmurs against skin, steadying himself with a hand on Magnus' hip. He positions himself at Magnus' entrance and pushes slowly inside.  
The warlock's groan seems so loud in the quiet. Alec's grip tightens on his lovers hips and Magnus pushes eagerly back against him, taking Alec's cock completely inside. He withdraws, then presses home again, one swift, hard motion of hips that leaves them both gasping.  
"Oh, Fuck yes," Magnus groans. His wrists now he braces himself against the base of the headboard, pushing back into Alec's driving thrusts.  
The shadowhunter slams deep into Magnus, biting his lip to keep from calling out.   
Magnus' entire body tightens beneath him. He pulls Magnus up so his back is against his chest. He bites the back of Magnus' neck to smother his shout and feels Magnus spasming and tightening as he comes.  
Alec's nerves are on fire and the pounding of blood in his ears is heightened. They both collapse against the bed, holding onto each other. 

***   
They both stared at each other with love in their eyes and hearts.   
"I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane."   
Magnus smiled and kissed his husband sweetly, "And i you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane."


	35. THANK YOU

Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my writing ...... But this is goodbye. ... The end of this beautiful story..... 

Can't wait for season three.....

Until we see each other again my beautiful readers. ..... Love you all and thank you again... <3 

 

:3 :3 :3 

 

Love from 

G -

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :D


End file.
